The Moment of Truth
by Skylark
Summary: 20th century Hercules and Iolaus fight vampires in Sunnydale.


Buffy the Vampire/Highlander/Hercules crossover Title: The Moment of Truth 

Disclaimer: This story is not intended to violate any copyrights held by MCA, the Universal Studios, Renaissance Pictures or anyone else involved in the production of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys.. This story is also not intended to violate any copyrights held by Mutant Enemy Incorporated or anyone else involved in the production of Buffy the Vampire Slayer as well as the Highlander series which is owned by the Rhyser/Panzer/Davis Entertainment I am borrowing these characters for my story. I do not intend to make any money off this story. This story is being written purely for entertainment purposes only.. 

Credits: This story was inspired by the characters of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys in particular the episodes: For those of you just tuning in, Revelations and a fan fiction story called A season of Disaster by Maigrey. 

Summary: In the 20th century, Hercules, an emergency room doctor (aka Dr.Liam Parker) and Iolaus , a paramedic and fireman, (aka Erik Erikson), go to a medical convention in Sunnydale, California where they help Buffy, the Vampire Slayer slay vampires and demons where truth triumphs over evil....or does it? 

CHAPTER 1 Erik Erikson (Iolaus): I'm glad we're finally on vacation..Now we can look forward to conventions...I love doing medical conventions...all the people...the food...the festivities...Look Herc..there's a medical convention going on...in Sunnydale California..That's not too far from LA...Think of the free food...attractions...you won't have to cook..free hotel rooms...Come on Herc... 

Dr. Liam Parker (Hercules) : Don't you have to be getting back to work? 

Erik Erikson:(Iolaus) Well, actually..I decided to take alittle break from being a paramedic..itÆs so hectic..saving lives all the time.. donÆt get me wrong Herc..I love helping people..itÆs just sometimes.. you know.. a convention or two...sometimes a guy just needs a break... 

Hercules: Yes, but the lectures that these doctors give at these medical conventions are boring...still a vacation from being an Emergency room Doctor would be nice... 

Iolaus:: Well, these medical conventions have so much free food... 

Hercules: Iolaus, you always love to eat donÆt you?.. 

Iolaus, his cerulean blue eyes pleading with Herc, "Come on pretty please..I know you're tired...you want to take a vacation...but think of the party...the people..the FOOD..." Against his better judgement, Hercules reluctantly agrees to go to the convention. 

Iolaus: Great, I'm hungry..let's go find a place to eat..How about Taco Bell..I love that little chichuachua dog....Yo quiero Taco Bell....in the hotel brochure they say that thereÆs a Taco Bell right inside the hotel...come on..letÆs go eat... 

Hercules: Okay Iolaus...Taco Bell...at Sunnydale it is...let's go pack our bags... 

Meanwhile back in Sunnydale High... 

Giles: Buffy..how was your patrolling last night? 

Buffy: Nothing out of the ordinary..you know wiping out the vampires..turning them to dust..nothing special...did you hear that Chancellor Jones is actually going to have a huge medical convention....Look...I've got to go to class..IÆll be patrolling earlier with all these out of towners in for the convention......Meet me here before the sun goes down. We have to make sure that the vampires donÆt make trouble... 

Giles: Be careful..Buffy..with all these out-of-towners coming in..the vampires are going to come out in full force to feast.. 

Buffy: DonÆt worry, Giles..IÆll bring extra wooden stakes! 

At the airport 

Hercules (on arriving in Sunnydale) It looks like an ordinary peaceful town...very rustic..very beautiful...we just might have a relaxing weekend here... 

Iolaus: yeah..it even has some Greek restaurants and deli's look..they even have one called Zeus' Great Food...You know Herc...I don't think Zeus cooks....I don't think the Gods eat....Oh look Herc...Aphrodite's Massage parlor...now I've got to check that out.... 

Hercules: We've arrived at the hotel Iolaus...let's put our bags away and check in on the convention..remember that's why we're here...... 

Iolaus: But first...we stop off to eat dinner..I'm starving! 

Hercules: Okay..Iolaus..You and your appetite! 

CHAPTER 2 

The sun is setting. The vampires are coming out in droves. Bacchus, the master vampire licks his chops as he anticipates all the out of towners coming in for the convention. 

Bacchus: So, Hercules has decided to come to my convention..I `m glad I was able to convince the mayor to have it...these mortals are so easy to fool....Hera will be proud of me....getting rid of Hercules will be my pleasure.... 

Druscilla: Yes, there will be so many unsuspecting tourists..and the blood of a half-God will make a great meal... 

Bacchus: ..don't forget that annoying little runt...after all he's Guardian of the Light...now to have HIS blood will be a true feast for the senses says Bacchus salivating in anticipation.... 

Druscilla to Spike: So, any sign of Buffy...? 

Spike: She's patrolling already..but with so many outsiders...she's not going to be a problem...do we have a plan? 

Bacchus: We release the soul-eating demon...that will distract Buffy while we grab Hercules and his little blond hunter for a feast we'll never forget...... 

Meanwhile Buffy patrolling the area senses a vampire coming up behind her. She gives the vampire one of her karate kicks then she shoves the vampire against a tree and sticks a wooden stake into his heart and he vaporizes on impact..another vampire comes from behind..Buffy whirls around and stabs the wooden stake into his heart whereby the vampire also vanishes.... 

Willow: You know Buffy..I think thereÆs someone behind me... 

Buffy: Willow..turn around...there's one coming in at two o'clock..Willow stands ready as the vampire impales itself on Willow's stake....Okay..Willow what were you saying.... 

Willow: There's something strange in the air...I can feel it... 

Buffy: It's just that convention and all the commotion..that's all...not a big deal...nothing to whig out about.... 

Willow: No, more like a demon is coming out....something big is going to happen tonight...I can feel it...something just doesnÆt feel right... 

Hercules and Iolaus enjoy an evening stroll. Suddenly Iolaus and Hercules turn around as they hear a branch snap behind them...they are aware that they are no longer alone..their warrior senses come alive....A vampire appears out of nowhere and attacks Iolaus from behind. Hercules tackles the vampire, always careful to keep the vampire at arms length to avoid being bit... 

Hercules: Iolaus..quick grab me a tree branch or something...I've got it... 

Buffy..on patrol..hears the commotion and comes running. 

Buffy: I guess you'll be needing this..as she throws a wooden stake to Iolaus and Hercules...Hercules then stabs the vampire in the chest causing the vampire to instantly vaporize in front of their eyes... 

More vampires come. Buffy, Hercules and Iolaus have their hands full as they tackle the oncoming vampires. Each with a wooden stake in their hand stab the oncoming vampires and vaporize them. Soon they are overwhelmed..Buffy holds her own as she stabs one vampire after another. Iolaus, not having the same luck is surrounded by vampires...Hercules yells to Iolaus: Thermapoly...whereby Hercules flips Iolaus over his shoulder and Iolaus lands some feet away in safety away from the oncoming vampires. Meanwhile, Hercules knocks two vampire heads together and then Buffy stabs them both..Iolaus can be seen kick-boxing and vaporizing vampires left and right.... 

The vampires retreat as Giles, Willow, and the others come to reinforce Hercules and Iolaus..... 

Buffy: Boy..you guys really know how to fight...Hi, I'm Buffy Summers and this is my friend Willow Rosenburg... 

Willow: My friends call me Willow 

Hercules: Hi, my name is Liam Parker my friends call me Liam and this is Erik Erikson (using their secret identity names) 

Iolaus: My friends call me Erik Erikson...You can call me Eric for short... 

Buffy: and this is Giles Rupert..there's Oz, .... 

Buffy: Listen, Liam , Erik, please don't tell the other out-of-towners about the vampires you saw today..we usually don't get so many.... 

Hercules: You mean vampires come out on a regular basis here in Sunnydale..he asks incredulously... 

Giles: We need to get back to the library. We need to find out why there's so many vampires in Sunnydale... 

Willow: Maybe they came for the convention.... 

Back at the library... 

Giles: Now these vampires tonight were very strong. I suspect there is a strong Master Vampire in town....we need to find out the ancient name of this Master Vampire...this ancient necklace we pulled off of one of the vampires before he vaporized should help us locate the origin of its master....Oh here it is...I've got it..In Ancient Greece..the vampires were known as Bacchi....the Master Vampire's name was called Bacchus...well now we know what it's called..seems it was banished from Greece with a very strong spell...other texts say it was killed by a mighty half-god named Hercules....in any case I have to do further research to find its weakness.... 

Buffy: We just have to find their lair...probably near the cemetery...it seems all the recent attacks are all near the caves.....I bet thatÆs where the vampire lair is located...IÆll start patrolling there right away...IÆll put a wooden stake right through BacchusÆ black heart...Count on it! 

Willow: Hey Buffy..wait for me! 

Buffy: Come on Willow..weÆre going to the caves... 

Hercules and Iolaus react to the vampire attack....... 

Iolaus: Boy, that was a close one tonight..haven't seen that many Bacchi in one place since our youth in Greece..didn't think we'd be slaying monsters again...Herc...what is it..you look far away...what's wrong? 

Hercules: Iolaus, these weren't just ordinary vampires..Bacchus is here..I can feel it..they were all wearing his amulet...he's after ME...I just hope he doesn't hurt anyone else in the process...I have to find Bacchus and kill him again BEFORE he hurts someone else... 

Iolaus: Bacchus...sends shivers up my spine..to think he almost got Lilith...I don't know what I would do if that holy water hadn't been there to save Lilith's soul...... 

Hercules: He will pay for what he did to Eurydice...said Hercules his eyes filling with tears at the memory of his first love.... 

Iolaus: Herc..she's happy now..she's in the Elysian Fields..you saw to it that her soul was saved from Tartarus..remember old buddy...hello Earth to Hercules....let's go back to the hotel..I think you're just overwrought..you need rest...after all the convention... 

Hercules: Damn the convention..and he storms off into the distance... 

Meanwhile back at the vampire Lair.... 

Bacchus: Our plan is in motion. The soul-eating beast will rid me of Hercules once and for all....Hera will give me rewards beyond my wildest dreams....maybe Olympus...after I kill Zeus..... 

Druscilla: But master..Hercules knows you're in town... 

Bacchus: So much the better...have you got the soul-eating demon ready yet? 

Spike: Yes, it's being fed some of the cadavres from the morgue...Thanks to Buffy and her friends we weren't able to get it some fresh meat.... 

Bacchus: The time will come when I will rule the mortal plane again and with Hercules out of the way..there will be no stopping me ...laughs in a demonical and mad manner... 

Druscilla: Don't underestimate Buffy...and that witch Willow...I get a premonition that they will get in the way of your plans Master..especially Willow..her powers are stronger than you think...I don't think it's just Hercules you have to worry about Master.... 

Spike: You should listen to Druscilla..her premonitions are usually right my Lord...this soul-eating demon must also eat Buffy and her friends as well for your plan of world domination to take effect..... 

Bacchus: Very well. I will have my soul-eating demon eat Hercules and ALL his little friends...or anyone else that gets in my way (as he looks threateningly at his vampire co-conspirators). 

CHAPTER 3 

Hercules opens the door and sees the Golden Hunter standing there with a grin on his face. The sun shining through the windows creating a golden tint on Iolaus'already golden hair accentuating his ear-to ear grin...as Iolaus literally bounced into the room.... 

Hercules: You look happy today..considering Bacchus is in town... 

Iolaus: Let's go eat breakfast. I hear they have a special on all you can eat..boy I'm starving! 

Hercules: Iolaus..youÆre ALWAYS starving! 

They walk into the hotel dining room and the dining area looks sparse as most people had not yet gotten up yet. 

Iolaus: I guess we must be early-risers.. 

Hercules: We have to set a trap for Bacchus...I will have to guess that Bacchus will have his lair near a cemetery..in caverns..like he did in Greece..all we have to do is find his Lair...and then I'll kill Bacchus where he stands.....It will be what he deserves....for her.... 

Iolaus: It's that Eurydice thing again..isn't it Herc...Okay..you know I'm with you one hundred percent... 

Hercules: We need to go to the Municipal records building to find blueprints of Sunnydale so that we can locate Bacchus' lair... 

Hercules and Iolaus spend the day searching old records and maps of Sunnydale. They find an old map of Sunnydale and decide to meet later that day in the cavern right beneath the cemetery.....meanwhile during the Buffy, Giles and Willow have also discovered Bacchus' Lair and unbeknowst to Hercules and Iolaus......... 

At the cemetery later that night by the caverns, Buffy and Willow run into Hercules and Iolaus as they are all trying to find and kill Bacchus..... 

Buffy talks into her walkee-talkee to Giles: So far nothing unusual here in the cemetery...Giles..what about at your location? 

Giles to Buffy: So far no movement 

Willow to Giles: Everything is clear too...oh wait..I see something...I'll go check it out... 

Buffy sees Hercules and Iolaus at the cemetery and reacts: Well..well.fancy meeting you guys here in a cemetery...at night..what gives..? 

Iolaus lies ôWe're just taking a shortcut to the convention hall so we took a route where we figured we'd run into the least amount of people...his cerulean blue eyes glistening in the nightlight as he looked up at Buffy hoping she'd buy it hook line and sinker.ö 

The ground beneath them shook. An unearthly shrill filled the air. The smell of death decay surrounded them as the ground beneath them opens up... 

Iolaus: It's an earthquake! Quick we must find cover! 

Willow: Look! 

Out of the ground, A monster with a serpent's head and a dragon's body appeared before them. It's green eyes looking hungrily at them. Before Willow and Iolaus could react they were sucked into the creature's stomach. Hercules and Buffy watched as their friends disappeared into the monster's belly. 

Hercules: IOLAUS! Bacchus I will get you for this..... 

Bacchus: Well..well..well..if it's not my half-witted brother Hercules..yes that monster will make a fine meal out of your little runt friend....it'll have them digested in no time... 

Buffy: Willow! Willow! Can you hear me from inside that thing? Willow are you alright? 

By the time Buffy turns around to face Hercules, Bacchus had disappeared. Hercules looking angry as ever turns around to face Buffy...worried about the fate of Iolaus.... 

Buffy: Tell me the truth..Who are you really"? 

Hercules: We don't have time for this. We have to save Iolaus and Willow. That thing that Bacchus conjured up..it's a soul-eating demon...Iolaus and Willow don't have much time...alright..alright..I'm Hercules.. 

Buffy: I see..Giles was right....you must have fought this kind of monster before...how do we get Iolaus and Willow out of the monster? 

Hercules: We kill Bacchus. Bacchus is the key to all of this. Once Bacchus is dead, his magic should dissipate... 

Meanwhile inside the monster's stomach..Iolaus and Willow try to comfort themselves...and try not to get digested. 

Iolaus: I can sense the evil in this demon. It's trying to read our thoughts and use it against us. This place gives me the creeps. I hate being in monster's stomachs. This isn't just an ordinary monster...I think it wants our souls....we have to do something..find a way to escape...we canÆt just sit here...his voice rising in panic as he speaks... 

Willow: Don't worry..I've put a protection spell around us...the monster won't be able to use our thoughts against us...and we won't be eaten by the stomach acid..but we have to think only thoughts of love and caring...that will strengthen the spell...The spell will keep us safe...it's one of those "baring one's soul" spells..it's one of the most powerful spells I know..because you know when one bares one soul it gives off an aura of honesty..that's so strong and so repugnant to the demon that he backs off...I think that's why it works... 

Iolaus: Wait a minute.."this baring of the soul"..that means no secrets right? 

Willow: That's how it works...I know this might be embarrassing..but on such short notice that was the only spell that I could think of...Okay..I'll bare my soul first..let's see..we have to start with a secret...Okay..I love my boyfriend Oz with all my heart..I haven't told him yet...oh yeah..he's a werewolf....when the moon is full....your turn... 

Iolaus: Let's see..well it's no secret..I love Linda with all my heart...I can't believe your boyfriend, Oz is a werewolf...how did that happen? 

Willow: Your aura of honesty isn't strong enough...you have to try harder..has to be a secret that's REALLY hard to tell...the spell is weakening...let's see...Buffy was in love with a vampire..Angel...Giles doesn't like Angel because Angel turned evil and killed his girlfriend....Angel has moved to Los Angeles...but he still loves Buffy..Buffy still loves him...when Buffy made love to Angel..Angel lost his soul and became a murdurous monster feeding on human flesh and blood.... 

Iolaus: Alright..alright...you see Willow..his blue cerulean eyes looking honestly into Willow's....I'm Iolaus..the friend of Hercules..Herc and I have been friends since we were children.....Herc and I are immortal...We are Guardians of the Light... 

Willow: The aura of honesty...it's killing the demon..I think it's working...Iolaus..it's your honesty that is making the spell powerful.....Buffy still loves Angel with all her heart....but there's more..alot more....I just know that Buffy's destiny is somehow tied to Angel's..it's a vision I had..I haven't told Buffy yet..but somehow Buffy and Angel get married...somehow Angel gets cured..at least partially...I don't know how....Don't tell Buffy....yet...let me do it....oh yeah..Buffy is also immortal..she just doesn't know it yet... 

Iolaus: Buffy is immortal? 

Willow: Yeah, she's a Highlander Immortal...it's a long explanation...you know those immortals that chop each other's heads off...Buffy has died once..that's how she became the Slayer... 

Iolaus: You know..it's not so scary being inside this demon..this baring of the soul stuff is kind of fun...Hercules will rescue us..I know in my heart he won't fail me...he never has... 

Willow: You love Hercules very much don't you? 

Iolaus: Don't you love Buffy? 

Willow: Like sisters. 

Iolaus: That's the way it has always been between Herc and I. We've always been like brothers..best friends...Herc and I have rescued each other so many times that I've stopped counting.. We promised each other that we would always look out for each other..you know fight back to back..I would protect his back..he would protect mine....what about you and Buffy? 

Willow: Buffy and I are best friends...I just know that I wouldn't be alive today if Buffy hadn't slain those vampires at the Ascension....she saved all of us... 

Iolaus: The Ascension? 

Willow: That's when the mayor of our town turned into a demon serpent thing...Buffy slammed the demon good. Sunnydale wouldn't be having a convention if it weren't for Buffy keeping the town safe.... 

Willow: If you don't mind me asking..I mean I understand how Hercules can be immortal..Giles says he's a half God..but Giles says that you were a full mortal like me..how did you become immortal? 

Iolaus: Herc and I fell into the volcano and died. On the day of Judgement, we found ourselves in front of Michael the Archangel...we didn't know where we were..we figured we were dead since we fell through the lava...at least I knew I was dead....Michael the Archangel was impressed with our bravery and courage and our willingness to sacrifice ourselves to save mankind...so Michael, the Archangel gave us a chance to live again... 

Michael, the Archangel: You and Hercules have shown extreme bravery...If anything..it was the friendship between the two of you that impressed me the most. Hercules, Iolaus..I will send you both back into the world...The world needs you both...you will both serve as my Guardians of Light....Your mission is to guard the world against evil..(with a mighty flash of his hand Michael, the Archangel sends Hercules and Iolaus back to Earth) 

Iolaus continues his story " the next thing I knew Herc and I were back on Earth..back in Greece..we couldn't believe we were alive again..it didn't occur to us that we were immortal..we were just grateful to be alive again..it wasn't until decades later when neither of us had aged that we realized we were immortal...and that's the whole story..Willow" 

Willow: Wow, that's really something..so you and Herc have been together since then? 

Iolaus: We've been together as far back as I can remember..since we were kids..but that's another story..Listen..Willow..I don't hear the demon's heart beating..do you think it could be dead? 

Willow: The spell..it must be the spell..we must have killed the beast with the honesty..I .. 

Iolaus: Let's find a way out of here... 

In Giles' library 

Buffy: How do we kill Bacchus? 

Giles: I'm looking for a spell. Maybe these texts can tell me something..Merlin knew alot of spells in his day... 

Oz: Hey guys..you won't believe it but the demon slaying monster that swallowed Iolaus and Willow..well...it's disintegrating...I think Willow's doing it with her magic...I think she's using the spell she's been working on.... 

Giles: What spell? 

Oz: Some kind of honesty spell...gives off some kind of aura..to cast away evil... honesty, trust, and love are the most powerful forces on earth..Willow thought if she could harness that power..she could fight evil.... 

Hercules: Honesty spell...can that work against Bacchus? ....I mean the guy doesn't have an honest bone in his body...He.kills innocents (thinking of Eurydice).....We have to rescue Willow and Iolaus... 

Giles: You called your friend....Iolaus...I knew it..I knew you weren't who you said you were.you really are Hercules aren't you? 

Hercules: Yes, yes..already..now let's find a way to do away with Bacchus....I weakened him before...The only way to kill a god like Bacchus is with Hind's blood...I know where it is...but I will need help...I have to go get it....wait for me.... 

Buffy: Oh no you don't..I'm coming with you..Willow is inside that beast as well..we are all going with you.... 

Hercules: No, someone has to patrol Bacchus' lair to make sure he doesn't come out and hurt a civlian...besides I keep the Hind's blood daggar in a secret place...don't worry..you have my word..I'll be right back... 

Giles: Yes, it seems according to these ancient texts..Hind's blood daggar is what kills Greek Gods...Strife was killed by such a daggar..then the texts say Xena..Hercules' friend had the daggar hidden...with Xena's passing..only Hercules knows where that is...Buffy..we have to trust him...He can kill Bacchus and save Willow and Iolaus.... 

Vampire's Lair 

Bacchus: Well..Druscilla...has the beast eaten and taken the souls of Willow and that pesky blond brat? 

Druscilla: No..actually I think the demon is dying.. I sense that Willow is behind it..I don't know what's she's doing.... 

Bacchus: We don't have time...we'll have to leave Sunnydale...this isn't working out as planned... 

Spike and Druscilla: What about your plans for Hercules? 

Bacchus: Another time.... 

Before Bacchus could disappear..Hercules and Buffy emerge from the darkness..with the bloody Hind's blood dagger...Hercules plunges the dagger into Bacchus' evil heart...Bacchus lets out a supernatural scream...as the dark God writhes in pain dying from the poison of the HindÆs blood.... 

Hercules: I do this for Eurydice...you evil son of a bitch..May Hades throw you into the darkest corners of Tartarus for killing my sweet innocent Eurydice, my first love, an enraged Hercules further plunges the hinds dagger even deeper into Bacchus' heart causing BacchusÆ face to contort with pain....Bacchus starts to disintegrate and fade away... 

Bacchus as he is fading away yells.."I'll find a way to escape Tartartus and it will be your hide. Hercules..I will come back to get you.....I'm a god....you canÆt kill a God.... 

Hercules: Bacchus..this is Hind's blood dagger..you cannot come back if you are dead.... 

Bacchus: You......( A vortex opens as what's left of Bacchus is sucked into Tartarus..Hades himself comes out and personally escorts Bacchus into Tartarus....Hades could be heard muttering under his breath...death of a God...the paperwork.....nothing like my brother Hercules to complicate my life...) 

Buffy: Who's that? (as she looks at Hades dragging what's left of Bacchus through the vortex) 

Hercules: God of the Underworld, Hades...don't mind him...he's always in a bad mood when Persephone is not around..come on...let's not waste our time on Hades..we need to rescue Iolaus and Willow...from that soul-eating creature... 

Buffy: Right behind you! 

Buffy and Hercules run quickly and arrive to see the corpse of the dead serpent.... 

Hercules: Look, the soul-eating demon looks dead...How..? 

Buffy: I knew Willow would find a way to kill the beast...she was working on her demon-killing spell...I just can't believe it worked... 

Hercules: Come on..let's find them...I think I hear them talking..it's coming from the dead beast's abdomen..(Hercules and Buffy approach the beast's abdomen and cuts through its thick scaly skin...Inside Iolaus and Willow hear Hercules and Buffy... 

Willow: Look..somebody is cutting a hole in the stomach..let's go...(Iolaus and Willow step through the hole cut by Hercules... 

CHAPTER 4 

Hercules: Iolaus..Willow..are you guys alright? (He gives Iolaus a big bear hug ) 

Buffy: Willow..I'm so proud of you..your spell worked..(She gives a big hug to Willow) What spell did you use? 

Willow: The best kind..(she winks at Iolaus)..a spell of honesty and friendship...actually Buffy it was kind of fun being inside the beast... 

Buffy and Hercules together say incredulously..Fun? You had fun inside a demon's stomach? 

Iolaus: Hercules, old buddy..it's a long story..I could use something to eat... 

Hercules: You could also use a shower....you stink worse than Hades himself.... 

Willow: Yeah..definitely I want to get that demon smell off...I sure wouldn't want Oz to see me like this...by the way where is Oz? 

Buffy: Oz is cleaning up what's left of Bacchus.Hercules used some kind of poison dagger to kill Bacchus, the master vampire...once Bacchus was killed the other vampires left....while the vampires that Bacchus personally sired..just vaporized....it was Kewl! 

The next day after killing Bacchus..Hercules and Iolaus spend a day at the medical convention. Saturday passed by without incident. On Sunday morning as Iolaus woke up early..preparing to leave Sunnydale..he runs into Buffy. and Willow..who is surprised to see Iolaus without Hercules. 

Buffy to Iolaus: Where's Hercules? 

Iolaus: Still sleeping..He was tossing and turning all night..He kept calling out her name... 

Willow: Whose name? 

Iolaus: Eurydice.. 

Buffy: Who's Eurydice? 

Iolaus: Eurydice was Herc's first love. She was also one of Bacchus' first victims... 

Willow: You mean she was a vampire... 

Iolaus: Not all the way..Bachus kept her half vampire and half mortal so that she could attract more mortals to Bachus...Anyway it was Herc's love that saved her...Even though Bachus had turned her into a vampire...once Eurydice looked into Herc's eyes..she remembered her love for Herc...she saved our lives...later when Eurydice died trying to save us...Herc went to the Underworld to bargain for her soul... 

Willow: Bargain for her soul? 

Iolaus: When Herc learned that Eurydice's soul was being cast into Tartarus, he went to her rescue...to make a long story short he redeemed her soul...and....now Eurydice is in the Elysian Fields....it was the first time a vampire made it to the light....When Herc... 

Hercules with dark circles under his eyes grabs IolausÆ vest and says ô: Come on Iolaus..we're going to Los Angeles...ö 

Iolaus notices the dark circles under HerculesÆ eyes and is worried about Hercules asks: So us going to Los Angeles has nothing to do with Eurydice Herc?.... 

Hercules: NO... 

Apollo (God of the Sun) appears out of nowhere and hands Hercules a vial of his blood. Apollo with his golden hair and skateboard and handsome blue-green eyes had not changed in centuries. 

Apollo; Hello, little brother..here's the vial you ask for..make me some more sun worshippers..no place better to do it than Los Angeles...little bro..oh yeah Aphrodite says she'll meet you there....(then he disappears in a blue-silver glow of light) None of the other Mortals saw Apollo coming or going except Iolaus. 

Iolaus: What was Apollo doing here? What does this have to do with Eurydice? Why do we need Aphrodite? What's going on? 

Hercules: Come on..we have business in Los Angeles...and he gestures to Buffy..Thanks for all your hospitality...Please don't tell anyone what you know about Iolaus and I... 

Buffy: You can count on Willow and I to keep your secret...it was nice meeting you...and Hercules and Buffy exchange a warrior's handshake. 

Willow turns to Iolaus...and whispers" You know Angel lives in Los Angeles... 

Iolaus: Isn't that the guy you told me Buffy is in love with..the vampire? Angel? 

Willow: IÆm not sure but I think Eurydice wants Hercules to help Angel become human again so that Angel can be together with Buffy..Buffy and Angel are SO in love....what do you think Iolaus? Am I making any sense? 

Iolaus looking thoughtful as if trying to figure out a puzzle says" That does make sense. I just saw Herc with Apollo, God of the Sun, they exchanged a vial of blood... "I take it since Angel is a vampire..he can't come out in the sun without burning right.... 

Willow: Right?... 

Iolaus: And Hercules has Apollo's blood..Anyone who drinks that blood can go out into the sun....since Apollo is the God of the Sun..Oh my God I think youÆre right...Herc is going to go to Los Angeles to help Angel and HercÆs going to use ApolloÆs blood to cure Angel...I just donÆt understand why Herc canÆt tell me about it... 

Willow: I think I should tell Buffy that Hercules is going to help Angel in Los Angeles...she'll be so happy.... 

Iolaus: No..don't...not until I'm sure..let Herc and I go ahead to Los Angeles..I promise I'll keep you posted...I'll tell yo for sure if Herc is going to LA to help Angel. 

Iolaus hugs Willow and says "Thanks so much for everything...don't forget to tell Oz you love him...." with tears flowing out of her eyes "You are a good friend, Iolaus, I will miss you..." and Iolaus reciprocates with tears flowing of his cerulean blue eyes "I will miss you too, good friend and fellow soul barer...see you ..." 

Willow to Buffy: You know Buffy..I don't think this will be the last time that we will see Hercules and Iolaus... 

Buffy: You know, Willow, I think youÆre right...I just wish I knew why Hercules has that haunted look on his face.....I mean..he looks so sad.... 

To herself, Willow thought ôHercules still loves Eurydice...Iolaus is right..sometimes Love is eternal...I hope Hercules can help heal Angel..ö 

Willow to Buffy: LetÆs go to the Bronze and watch Oz play tonight! Oz is a cool musician! 

Buffy: Yeah, thatÆs a great idea..Willow...okay..the Bronze..it is...meet you at your house at 8 oclockish..? With Bacchus gone, thereÆll be no vampires tonight! 

Willow: Great! IÆll see you then! 

THE END---Read the epilogue to this story in Love is Eternal..(Hercules/Angel/Buffy crossover) 

. 


End file.
